Out Stretched Hands
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: "How, Sasuke? How did it turn out like this? Why can't I reach through the darkness anymore?" Rated M for a reason. This is a Naru, Sasu, Ita. (Revised previously titled Boo)
1. Laughter

I didn't change much in this chapter. Corrected a few mistakes.  
_

Itachi pushed Sasuke onto the couch and walked back to the DVD player to put the movie in. It was A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET, one of the best movies ever made in his opinion. Itachi loved this one with its blender effect in the bedroom. He sat back down on the couch beside his brother.

Sasuke brought his hands up to hide his eyes as blood sprayed across the wall in the couldn't help it. When Sasuke sqealed in terror Itachi silently laughed at him, enjoying his reaction. He remembered his first time watching this movie and felt a small pang of guilt. But, he knew his brother was going to tell Naruto about the movie. He was his best friend after all. Itachi thought a little about his plan for when his little brother went to bed . . .

Sasuke's 8 year old frame shook with terror. He couldn't help but imagine a demon in every shadow. Itachi had made him watch that horror movie with the lights off. And, to make matters worse, his own room was pitch was after midnight by the time he crept into his room and slid beneath the covers.

Itachi almost laughed. He was hiding under Sasuke's bed. Suddenly, he lifted the matress and shook it violently. He heard Sasuke scream and stopped just as suddenly as he'd begun.

Itachi came out from under the bed and looked toward Sasuke. To his dismay his little brother was hunched into a ball at the top of his matress. His black eyes were drenched in tears. Sasuke's already pae skin was nearly transparent.

"Shh. Don't cry, Sasuke."

Itachi was becoming frantic as he climbed onto the bed. He pulled Sasuke into his chest, trying to comfort him. His brother only cried harder, residiul terror shaking his form.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you this badly." Itachi could feel the hurt rolling from his little brother's body, so heavy it was almost choking him. Slowly, so slowly, the older Uchiha rocked Sasuke. He sighed with relief as his brother's tears stopped.

"Why did you do that?" The words themsevles proclaimed Sasuke still innocent to the worlds ways.

"I didn't think you were really scared. I thought you were faking. I'm sorry, little brother."Itachi knew it was a flimsy exscuse, but Sasuke accepted it at face value. His innocence made Itachi want to shudder. He knew that soon that innocence would be crushed by the world around them.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He was so tired. With one more sigh he fell asleep with his big brother holding him.

Itachi streched out and laid down beside his brother's form, cursing himself for being a fool. He silently promised Sasuke that no one would ever hurt him as long as he was around to protect him.

read an review 


	2. Pushed

Naruto: *pout* Why did you do this to me?  
Gaara: Because the author wished to.  
Naruto:O_O *sweat drop*  
I do not own Naruto. I just have a vivid imagination with what I want the characters to do.  
_

Naruto watched as Sasuke practiced the Fire Ball jutsu. The Uchiha was sweating with effort as he finally managed to get it right. Sasuke sighed and dropped to the ground to catch his breath.

Naruto walked up to him and sat beside him. "Sasuke. You finally did it. Great job."

"Not good enough. One out of ten is not nearly good enough. I...I have to do better. I need to see that look of acceptance. My father is so proud of my brother." Sasuke's shoulders slumped with the heavy weight of his father's expectations. He wanted him to be just like Itachi. Sasuke knew he couldn't compete with his brother on any level. He was weak. Just one jitsu performed correctly out of the other nine attempts. He had to do better.

"I better head home." Sasuke stood and walked, thinking of how he could acomplish the technique with minimal screw ups. When he arrived home he found a note saying that Itachi was away on a mission as well as his father and his mother was shopping. He trugged up the stairs to his room and lay on his bed, staring sightlessly at his ceiling. He lay still, unaware of the hours passing. He finally fell into an exausted slumber.

Itachi sighed silently as he arrived home. His father had been home hours earlier than him. His mission had lasted longer than he expected, causing him to not arrive home until well after midnight. He walked slowly up the stairs and paused as he heard Sasuke mumbling. When he looked into his room, the young Uchiha was sound asleep.

Itachi quietly closed the door and left, going to his room across the hall. He had finally dozed off into a light sleep when he was jerked awake by screams of terror and pain. He knew it was Sasuke. Urgency rushed through him as he rushed accross the hall. There was a red glow coming from under the door. When he burst into the room, he almost froze in terror.

The red glow was Sasuke. He had been training so hard to be able to do the Fire ball jutsu that he had accidentally done it in his sleep, catching the pillows on fire.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke from the bed and pulled him into his arms, checking him for injuries. Thankfully he had only gotten minor burns. Itachi had just turned to the door with Sasuke in his arms as their father burst in.

"What the hell happened?" He asked obviously thinking Itachi had done something.

"He did a fire ball jutsu in his sleep. I told you you were pushing him too hard." Itachi brushed past their father coldly with Sasuke craddled in his arms, heading for his room. He was furious with their father, he knew that Sasuke felt inadequate because of him. Their father was always comparing the two of them and constantly found Sasuke lacking. Sasuke was constanly asked why he couldn't be more like his brother.

As Itachi walked into his room with Sasuke in his arms he was nearly shaking with surpressed rage. His father would never understand what pressure made people do. Their father was always hard on Sasuke, pushing him to be as good as Itachi, making sure that the young Uchiha understood that he liked Itachi better.

Itachi laid Sasuke down on the bed and climbed in, pulling the younger into his arms, letting the dark room lull them both back into a calm state.

"Itachi . . .I'm sorry." Sasuke's voice shook as he snuggled in closer to his brother. Itachi pulled him closer.

"Why?" His voice wasn't angry as Sasuke had feared, rather it was puzzled.

"For making you share your bed." His voice was muffled as he turned his face into his brother's chest.

"It's alright. Your my brother and I'll always be here for you."

Little did Sasuke know that later on those words would haunt him. . . . .  
_

Well, are the revisions making it any better?  



	3. Nightmare

I don't own Naruto _

Screams echoed in the air. It was a bloodbath. Sasuke ran to get home, he was scared and knew his older brother would protect him.

"Mom!" Sasuke was just outside his parent's bedroom when he heard his mother answer him.  
"Don't come in. Run!" It was too late. Sasuke had opened the door just in time to see his parents erupt in a crimson shower of blood. Sasuke screamed and only then did he see his brother Itachi standing over his parents bodies . . . .

*present time*  
It had been six years since the incident with the Uchiha clan. Incident indeed it had been a murder, a blood bath of large porportions. Enough so to drown the whole village in it.

"Sasuke. It's ok. I've got you. Shh. I've got you." Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms and rocked him back and forth. Soothing his tears. Sasuke turned into Naruto's chest and clung. His sobs were the only difference from a normal morning. No one but the blonde had ever seen the Uchiha breakdown. Even Sakura and Kakashi had no clue.

"Naruto. It's the same dream. It's always the same dream. Why? Why do I have to constantly repeat that dream!?" Sasuke almost screamed the last question as his tears almost choked him to the point where he almost he couldn't say the words.

"I don't know, but I'm here. I'll always be here." A shudder went through Sasuke's frame as his tears slowed and finally stopped. Naruto wrapped his lover tighter in his arms and just held him for a while, slowly he drifted back into sleep.

Sasuke gently moved out of his lover's arms. He lowered his head and softly nuzzled the soft skin at the juncture of Naruto's shoulder and neck. The raven nipped along his jaw line and traveled up to nibble on his ear, making the blonde moan and slowly blink as he woke.

Sasuke trailed his hands up and down Naruto's sides, earning a soft sigh. Naruto brought his hands up and buried them in Sasuke's hair and pulled him down for a kiss. He lightly bit his bottom lip with his teeth, drawing tiny droplets of blood which he licked eagerly off his lover's full lips.

A sigh slipped past Sasuke's lips and he lightly grabbed the blonde's erection. He seperated himself from the kiss and moved farther down the Jinchuuriki's body, stopping with his lips just over Naruto's stiff member.

The light breathe ghosting over his flesh made him buck his hips toward Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke took half of it in his mouth, sucking hard and occasionally swirling his tongue around it. Naruto moaned and pushed his hips forward. He continued to suck on him, bobbing his head up and down faster and faster. The blonde screamed as he finally reached climax when the raven swirled his tongue on the under side of his shaft.

"Did you like that?" Sasuke smirked as a moan slipped past Naruto's mouth. He slowly inserted a finger into Naruto's tight heat and gently thrust it in and out. As Naruto's opening slowly stretched, Sasuke inserted another didget. A slight whimper escaped the blonde as a burning sensation made its self know.

Just as the sensation faded the last finger made itself known. Sasuke continued gently thrusting his fingers in and out steadily reaching higher, searching for that one spot. Naruto moaned loudly.

'Found it.' Sasuke pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his long neglected cock. He pushed in slowly, angling to rub against Naruto's prostate. Naruto pushed his hips up to meet his lover's.

Sasuke started moving in and out of him with gradually harder thrusts until he was slamming into Naruto's prostate, forcing the blonde closer to his aproaching climax.

H-harder! Ngh! F-faster! Naruto's lusty crie was the sexiest sound Sasuke had heard in a long time. The raven thrusted as hard and fast as he could and the blonde met every single thrust. He moaned Sasuke s name louder when Sasuke grabbed his dripping, wet cock.

Sasuke pumped in time with his thrusts. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he came in the Uchiha's hands.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned out his lover's name as he came a few seconds later.

Sasuke collapsed on Naruto and had just enough strength to roll to the side, his flaccid member slipping out.

"I. . . love you." The raven panted out.

"I love you . . .too. And . . .I'll . .always be there . . .for you." Naruto answered still fighting for breathe.

'Even when your brother finally shows his face again, I'll always be there for you.'

Naruto held Sasuke tighter as the Raven curled up and fell into an exhausted dreamless sleep. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Akatsuki member showed up looking for him. The hunt for the tailed beasts was still going strong, and slowly they were being found and taken down, their bodies showing up later on.  
_

please read and review.  



	4. Meetings

I do not own Naruto. If I did Anko, Kurenai, Sakura,and Tsunade would all be yaoi fans. Plus, Neji would never be paired with Tenten. GGgggggrrrrrrr

GAARA: "Calm down, we don't need you going to prison."

NARUTO: "Yeah. You have too many stories to finish to be taken away now."

GAARA FREAK 6: *sigh* "Fine, I'll kill her later."

* * *

Naruto went out to the training fields by the forest of death. It had been two weeks since Sasuke had his nightmare. He knew that any day now the Older Uchiha was going to show up, either by himself or with a partner. If he had a partner, well, Naruto was going to die rather be taken.

He sat upon the ground and slowly focused all his attention inwards, focusing his chakra before letting it spread out upon the wind, his chakra touching upon anything the wind did, showing him the location of everything from the newly fallen log to the smallest insect.

That was how he knew Itachi had finally come, he decided to remain still as Itachi crept up behind. Naruto continued to pretend to be oblivious until he felt a Kunai press against the skin at the base of his throat.

"Can I help you with something Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto asked his question calmly, he wasn't afraid of the Uchiha.

"Where is Sasuke?" Itachi asked the question in a dead tone, revealing no emotion. He knew that the blond wasn't frightened of him. It astonished him. He was used to everyone that heard of him or saw him reacting with fear and hatred. He deserved it in his own opinion.

"He is safe, that is all you need to know." Naruto kept his eyes closed, still maintaining his focus on what he was doing, his demeanor unruffled. Itachi looked down at the blond.

"I know Orochimaru left Sasuke with a curse mark, answer me truthfully." Itachi tightened his hold upon the blond, the kunai slicing into the blonde's neck, drawing blood that trickled in a steady flow down his bare chest. When Naruto opened his eyes, they were red, glowing with the Kyuubi's rage as her Kit was harmed.

"I told you he was safe, I told you the truth." At the end of is statement his voice changed into a growling form before he continued, the Kyuubi taking control as Naruto was still deep in his meditation. "You have harmed me and mine, I know the truth behind that night, Uchiha. I know it was Madara who forced your hand as it was he who angered me to the point of almost destroying this village so many years ago. My Holder is now 18 and he alone knows the complete truth behind both attacks." As the kyuubi finished speaking she slowly released her hold on Naruto with a warning his, "Harm either Naruto or Sasuke and I will tear you apart."

Naruto blinked and his eyes returned to their normal blue, the cut healed from the fox demon's chakra running through him.

Itachi released him and stood. He blinked once, the Kyuubi's words still echoing in his head. "You know...everything that happened?"

"Yeah, I always have. It's why I'm not afraid of you." Naruto replied. He slowly stood and turned to face Itachi as he looked down at the blond. Blue eyes met black and Itachi felt a single tear run down his cheek. Naruto reached out and slowly wiped away the drop.

"Will you..will you tell me about my brother? I need to know that everything I've done for his protection hasn't been in vain." Itachi closed his eyes and bowed his head after asking the blond his question. He jumped slightly as he felt a warm palm lift his head back up.

"I will tell you everything you wish to know if you continue to visit weekly." Naruto stated softly. Itachi nodded and was led to the base of what would later become their tree and Naruto told him everything he wanted to know about his brother.

two weeks later

Naruto threw three kunai, hitting his targets with more accuracy than Neji could ever dream of. His thoughts were heavily occupied with the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke was having reoccurring nightmares. The skin under his onyx eyes was dark with lack of sleep. Naruto shivered as he felt eyes burning holes into the back of his head. He knew that intensity and turned.

Red eyes stared back at him. Itachi Uchiha. Speak of the devil . . . and the devil shall appear. Itachi was wearing his cloak, but Naruto knew he hadn't come to take him away. He had come to talk about his little brother

"How is he?" The cool emotionless voice skated down the blonde's spine. He suppressed a shiver. He had encountered the elder Uchiha earlier in the year. The raven had made him sit down and listen to his side of the story. Truth be told Naruto knew that there had to be another side of the story. Itachi had been black mailed into destroying his clan. He wasn't even supposed to leave his brother alive. But he had, and had suffered for his choice. Madara had made sure of that

His brother now hated him and despised his very existence. Naruto had listened to him and understood the difficulties of what he had suffered. The blond had befriended him not wanting him to go through life with no true friend. He had promised to look after him and to tell Itachi about his brother

"He's not sleeping very well. Nightmares are plaguing him. His eyes have become almost as dark as your own and his sharingan has developed to the point that he can use the Mongekyo sharingan as well." Naruto looked down after revealing these truths. His blue eyes were tinged with his own nightmares and sadness

"I'm going to lose him very soon to Orochimaru. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The distance between us is growing and he already looks at Sakura as though she is a stranger." Itachi jumped down and wrapped his arms around him unable to stand the lost expression in his eyes. They were victims of circumstances. He had not joined the Akatsuki willingly. He had been forced into it because he was too much of a prize to be left unharvested.

Naruto sniffed and tried to hold back his tears but it was impossible. They spilled down his cheeks he clung to the Uchiha. Sobs racked his form and Itachi picked him up in his arms and walked towards the trees and sat with his back to one while holding the miserable blond in his lap.

"I wish I had never been the Uchiha prodigy in my clan. Maybe then I would never have had to meet the Akatsuki and been made to slaughter my clan and best friend." Itachi closed his eyes and held Naruto closer as his sobs quieted.

Read and review.


	5. Fate

To clarify  
'...' = thoughts

I do not own Naruto.

'Damn..'

* * *

"Sasuke are you goin to run off again?!" Naruto shouted, his voice was hoarse with his anger and hurt. Sasuke slowly turned to face Naruto, his face covered in the black marks from his curse mark.

"So it's you, huh? Hopeless, little, knucklehead. So, she sent you huh?"

Naruto scowled as Saskura's voice filled his head. 'I did everything I could. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. There's only one person who can, only one person he might listen to anymore. Naruto, It's all up to you.'

Yes, it was all up to him. Itachi had to leave once more to go back into the Akatsuki by Tsunade's orders. Sasuke had been bitten by Orochimaru. The snake had promised Sasuke that he could achieve greater power if he came to him.

For a while Naruto had felt his lover slipping away from him. The Uchiha going quieter and more introverted, more cruel in his taunting. 'How? How did it turn out this way Sasuke?' Naruto silently asked.

"Like I already told Sakura, It's over. Just leave me alone." Sasuke said then shifted, putting his hands in his pockets and laughing. "Look at you. What's with the angry face?" Sasuke laughed again, although there was no real humor to it. Just a mocking tone made to push Naruto even further away. Naruto flinched at the parody of real joy. Memories played through his head of those times at the academy, like the day their team was appointed.

*"Iruka sensei, why does a great ninja like me, have to be I the same group as that slug, Sasuke?" Naruto asked pointing at Sasuke for emphasis. Iruka looked up from the papers in his hands and said, "Sasuke had the best scores out of the whole class. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student."

"Just don't get in my way, dobe." Sasuke muttered, making Naruto growl as Sakura fawned over the Uchiha, about how cool he was and that Naruto was so annoying.

Naruto thought about that day, then another, their first survival test from Kakashi. Naruto had failed to get a bell and ended up tied to a post.

*"This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! Weeks! Believe it! This is no big deal. "Naruto's stomach chose that moment to growl embarrassingly.

It had already been a week since his last meal. It was hard for him to shop. All the shop keepers would sell him was old food, and even that was almost too high for him to afford it. His milk had already been expired for a few days. It had made him sick and had given him stomach cramps. 'This is no big deal..' He thought dejectedly.

"Here." Sasuke sighed, untying Naruto and giving him his bento.

In those days, Naruto had viewed Sasuke as a rival, not understanding his need to be acknowledged by him, just knowing that he needed to be able to be by his side as often as possible. As they had grown older though, Naruto understood his affection from the Uchiha, eventually the two becoming lovers, though never letting that on to anyone else. Then he had finally met Sasuke's older brother.

"Why?! Why are you doing this to us, Sasuke?" Naruto flexed his hands as he asked, his voice softer with hurt. Sasuke looked at Naruto with surprise.

"I don't get it! What happened to make you like this? Why are you doing this?" Naruto screamed.

"Why should you care what I do? It's my concern, not yours." Naruto gasped slightly.

_line-line-line-line-line-line-line_

Naruto jerked awake, skin cold and clammy. He panted softly as he sat up, the slice in his side burning as it spilled fresh blood. He'd lain down atop one of the two statues at the valley of the end, where he'd last truly seen his best friend and lover. He'd needed a short rest and it had seemed a fitting spot as any.

'Why do I return to this village every time? It's not as though anyone truly acknowledges me there anymore now that...' Naruto cut off his thoughts of the Teme, refusing to dwell on him in this moment of hard won solitude. It seemed as though he was never alone anymore. He was always followed except for when he was assigned missions.

Naruto looked down at the water, watching it flow down in a roaring rush before settling into the lake below. 'Why didn't he kill me when he had the chance? Tch, baka teme...' Naruto slowly stood up, his side spilling more blood. He didn't care. It wasn't as if he was important to anyone now. Even Sakura had ceased to truly care about him, only stopping by to make sure he was trying his hardest to find Sasuke and "bring him back" to her.

Naruto looked at the other statue, almost as if he expected Sasuke to show up there. But, there was nothing. The head remaining barren, no figure appearing from the mist the falling water created. 'I guess I should continue on to the village and report my mission a success.'

_line-line-line-line-line-line-line_

Tsunade steepled her fingers in front of her lips as Naruto reported in. 'She's watching me closely.' Naruto thought as he finished recounting the details and finally placing a written copy upon her desk. The blonde stepped back into place, his back straight and his face blank. It was as if he'd taken up the Uchiha characteristics of poise and void expression, no emotion showing.

The Jinchuuriki swept his eyes over the Hokage before glancing out the window. In just a few hours, it would be three years to the day that Sasuke had left the village without looking back.

"You did well, Naruto-kun. Take the rest of the week off to rest up." Tsunade dismissed him and grabbed her hidden bottle of sake.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." He bowed his heads and left her office, plastering a smile on his face before opening the door. It proved to be a good thing as he was just passing Sakura on her way to report to the Hokage. The pinkette didn't even glance at him, knowing that he still had yet to fulfill his promise.

Naruto left the building. He knew that once more he was being tailed by Anbu. He always had at least one trailing him whenever he was in the village. The Jinchuuriki looked down at his feet as he walked. He was going to the only place left to him, the only place that the rest of the village dare not go.

He stopped and looked up, the Uchiha crest greeting his blue gaze before he stepped through the gates. He smirked slightly as growls of frustration came from behind him. He had personally come up with a seal that allowed only himself and those of Uchiha blood into the compound. The complex was his haven from prying eyes.

Naruto entered the mansion, kicking off his sandals and walking further in, bypassing all the rooms but one, Sasuke's old room. He had started staying there after his old apartment had mysteriously burned His was the only one to have been damaged.

The blond laid back on Sasuke's old bed, closing his eyes. His side was healed already from the Kyuubi, not protesting the movement. He let himself doze off, the scent of his lover, and once best friend in his nose.

A light pressure on his shoulder woke him a short time later, and he let his eyes slit open enough to see but not give away the fact that he was awake. He looked at the person looming over him and was greeted by an orange lollipop looking mask.

"Tobi." Naruto greeted, allowing himself to open his eyes fully and sit up. He knew who Tobi was; had know for a year now. The man had approached him while Jiraiya was off "doing research" for his new book. the man had seemed hyper and a complete idiot when they first met, however it had been a mask to hide who he truly was.

Naruto knew about masks, he'd been wearing one most his life, only ever allowing himself to be himself around the Uchiha brothers and now Tobi. Around people other than them and Tsunade, he was simply the obnoxious kid in orange. After the Teme left though, he had begun to let his mask slip. He was tired of pretending top be an idiot for the sake of others.

"Naruto, of you still care for my cousins, then I suggest you come with me. They are about to do something that you will all regret."

* * *

Ok, I will continue this if I get a good enough response. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, should I make the beginning chapters more serious?


End file.
